Work vehicles having loader arms, such as skid steer loaders, telescopic handlers, wheel loaders, backhoe loaders, forklifts, compact track loaders and the like, are a mainstay of construction work and industry. For example, skid steer loaders typically include a pair of loader arms pivotally coupled to the vehicle's chassis that can be raised and lowered at the operator's command. The loader arms typically have an implement attached to their end, thereby allowing the implement to be moved relative to the ground as the loader arms are raised and lowered. For example, a bucket is often coupled to the loader arm, which allows the skid steer loader to be used to carry supplies or particulate matter, such as gravel, sand, or dirt, around a worksite. Oftentimes, such work vehicles are driven by a hydrostatic drive system.
Work vehicle braking systems are often operated manually by an operator pressing one or more brake pedals. For example, certain agricultural, work, and off-road vehicles, may have two brake pedals, one brake pedal for the left brakes and another brake pedal for the right brakes. In addition, the hydrostatic drive system of the work vehicle is often used for braking. Thus, the braking system generally includes a reservoir of pressurized fluid hydraulically connected to one or more brake cylinders that is, in turn, connected to a controlling mechanism via one or more hydraulic lines. As such, the brakes are released and compressed by directing pressurized brake fluid between the controlling mechanism and the brake cylinders.
When such braking systems experience a power outage, the brakes lock up since the system can no longer supply the needed pressurized fluid to the braking cylinders. However, in order to move and/or tow the work vehicle to a safe location, the operator needs to be able to release the brakes during such power losses. One issue with releasing the brakes during power losses is that it is often difficult for an operator to access the braking system to make necessary repairs.
Accordingly, an improved system and method for remotely releasing the brakes of a work vehicle during loss of power would be welcomed in the art.